New Sun
by Kurama909
Summary: A meeting, two beating hearts. A new sun on the horizon, - Maybe it was time to bring the change into RFA and to finally lift the secrets threatening to destroy their trust in each other completey. And for once V makes the right desicion. Sometimes you have to be selfish for your own good.
1. Chapter 1

**A new sun**

* * *

I don't own Mystic Messenger  
And I really hope Cheritz is coming up with a V and Unknown Route  
MC is named Sophie here!

* * *

 _Day 1 - 1.17PM Suburb - near a forest_

* * *

It was a sunny day and people swarmed the streets. It was always like this but it didn't bother her. She finally took some free days from her job and wanted to relax and she took the opportunity to pack a blanket, a book she wanted to read and her favorite food in a small backpack. She left her apartment, ignoring her shiny red car in the parking slot. It was time to go back to the roots so she decided that she could 'hike' to her destination. With her headphones covering her ears and a happy smile she left her neighborhood for a trail to the forest. As soon as she passed the last houses she put her headphones down and listened to nature itself. It sounded so much better than the monotone clicking of keyboards and humming of computer ventilators in the office. Her job was taxing because she worked overtime, her clients needed her. She did it to make them smile but now she wanted to calm her mind and body for once.

She missed her time as a student. Ever since she got the job as a lawyer in a renowned office and worked as a lawyer for the poor beside her regular job she got no time for herself. And finally her clients had accepted to be pushed back and letting take a vacation. It was time to revive her artistic hobbies in these two weeks of vacation, starting with reading to get inspirited. And what place was better than being in a clearing she used to go as a student?

It wasn't a long way and she still remembered it. The clearing hadn't changed and it was warm enough that the flowers bloomed. She had to suppress a sneeze or two because of that dammed hayfever but it calmed down and she relaxed on her blanket, lying on her belly and book in front of her. It didn't take her long to snooze a bit off because of the calming atmosphere.

The rustling and cursing of someone woke her up. Irritated that someone was invading her calm space and causing a ruckus she looked up from underneath her book, that she had used as a cover from the sun, and saw someone struggling in the high grass. The stranger was a tall man, maybe 1,80 meters high and not really broad. His hair color was strange, maybe dyed in turquoise, and he was wearing dark shades. Well that wasn't that strange due the fact that it was a sunny day but it irritated her even more to see a cane in his hands. Was he lost? But what was he doing with the camera around his neck? Did he photograph her? Well mister that was the wrong person because she absolutely hated it when someone tried to photograph her without permission. It was like someone invaded your personal space from the distance.

"Hey mister!" She shouted and immediately got a reaction from him. He flinched and she raised a brow. Did he something shady here?

"Hello?" the man replied rather shyly and tried to locate her. Well, he was blind for sure. She had seen blind people before, some of her clients were blind and they always tried to locate the people they were talking to in a way.

"I am here! Are you lost?" She asked, now sitting up on her blanket and he directed his gaze to her. She had already forgotten her anger of the possibility that he might have taken a photo of her.  
Slowly and not trying to stumble over hidden 'traps', aka stones and branches, he walked over to her. He somehow stopped in a safe distance to her, giving both their personal space and accepting the fact that they didn't know each other. A small smile was on his face and he shook his head.

"No, I am not lost… or I think I am not lost. I came often her because of the nature and try to photograph something good. I am sorry if I had disturbed whatever you were doing." He said politely and bowed a bit. She would have waved him off, hating it when people became too polite with her because it made her feel old.

"It's okay. I nearly slept through the day and I wanted to read that book. But can I ask you bluntly… How are you taking photos if you cannot see?" She asked and he chuckled sadly.

"I have a bit of sight left in my left eye. I cannot see if the pictures are blurry because my whole world is blurry, but I try my best. Without it I might get crazy. Can I ask you something too?" He replied and seated himself on the grass, ignoring the fact that he would ruin his grey jeans with grass stains.

"You already have but you might ask." She said with a bit off sass in her voice which got her a little laugher from him.

"Why are you here? The forest is a bit isolated and not a safe place for young girls…"

"You are one charmer, aren't ya?" She snarked and shook her head, "I know this forest ever since I moved in my neighborhood and used to come here as a student every now and then. I missed these old days and I felt like burning out on my job so I took a vacation. The forest often gave me some inspiration for my drawing I used to do whenever I had time in university."

She smiled at these old memories. How often she used to come and just sit there until the fireflies came out it was like watching the sky in a region untouched by humans. She sighed and leaned against the tree behind her.

"I am sorry if I have offended you…" He tried to apology but she waved him off, until she remembered that he was nearly blind and scolded at her own tactless behavior.

"It's okay."

They sat in silence and somehow got comfortable with the presence of the other. He was calm and tried to understand her and she tried the same with him. Thousands of questions run through their heads but they were unspoken and to personal for the first meeting so they searched for something else to ask. He was faster than she.

"Can I ask you something else? What is your job? It sounds rather hard…" He said, his voice lower than before because he dared to ask a stranger something personal. But it didn't bother her.

"I am a lawyer. Or rather I am two lawyers in one. I work for an office in the city and afterwards offer my service to poor people. I intended to just become a lawyer for poor people but I cannot make a living from that so I do overtimes. It's rather stressful but seeing these happy smiles on the people who cannot afford to get a good lawyer makes me happy. A good deed a day. I live by that." She said rather happily and he nodded sagely.

"That's indeed good…" He agreed and she chuckled a bit.

"My name is Sophie by the way. You never asked." The young lawyer said with a chuckle when she saw a brow raise behind his shades.

"That's a rather unique name here…" He mumbled

"My family is from Europe." She explained and he nodded.

"Jihyun. But friends call me V." He introduced himself and she nodded.

"Jihyun why are you still trying to take photos? Isn't it frustrating to know you might not to be able to see the pictures you made again?" Sophie asked bluntly and he sighed sadly.

"Can I answer that with another question? What is beauty to you? What means nature? Would you give these ideals up because you cannot see them? Don't you want to share your nature with others?" He asked rather desperately and she didn't reply, needing some time to think over his statement.

"You are right. It was a dumb question." She said but he shook his head.

"No question is dumb. You didn't know how I felt about it and wanted it to know. May I ask you, what is your 'paradise'?" He questioned back and she looked puzzled to him, only to think over it.

"Paradise… that's a rather hard and odd question, ya know? For me paradise is right here and right now. We live in paradise. It might not feel like it because of all the hard times we have and it doesn't look like it because of all the cruelty in world but we are alive, living, breathing, able to see and experience the world in its full colors and forms. The smile of someone I make happy makes my paradise a bit more beautiful, someone cursing on me makes it a bit sadder but if I can keep it in balance I can live it to its fullest." She said seriously and looked to him, tried to pinpoint his eyes behind his shades and she felt his gaze on her.

"That's… a rather optimistic way of seeing it." He admitted and smiled sadly at her, like something is nagging on him or unnerving him but she didn't ask. They weren't friends yet, just strangers getting to know each other.

"You said you are on vacation?" He suddenly asked and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem like a good person and I am leading a charity organization. I would like to invite you but I have to ask the others fist…" He mumbled and Sophie chuckled. She took the first empty side from her book and ripped it out to note her number on it.

"Here, I cannot promise you that I am able to join your organization, Jihyun but if you ever need someone to talk to, or a lawyer, than call me. That's my private number so I hope you treat it carefully." She said and put the paper in his hand. The numbers were large enough for him to read even if they were blurry.

"I need to go now… My cat might hate me even more if I don't take a little time for him." She said with a sweet smile that reached him and he nodded.

"If you want… I can lead you back to the street. It might be saver for you than stumbling over roots." She said with hidden amusement and unknown to him, V pouted a bit. He wasn't that helpless… But he accepted at the end and both of them talked about nothings like the weather or alcohol they preferred whenever they drank on a rare occasion. She said her goodbye when they reached the neighborhood and left him standing alone, wondering why he felt so drawn to her. He needed the advice of a friend because somehow he felt like he betrayed his own believes. He called Jumin.

* * *

 _Day 1 – 6.34pm_

* * *

 _RFA messenger_

* * *

 _707: lololol  
Yoosung_ _: Seven stop teasing meeeee  
707: nevaaa~  
Jaehee Kang: Seven, it's enough… And Yoosung you should really stop playing that much. Your grades are getting worse…  
Yoosung_ _: My guild needs me! I cannot just stop after one round…  
Jaehee Kang: I have enough work here… why I bother with lecturing you two?  
Zen: Did trustfund kid let you alone again? That jerk D:  
Jaehee: He left in a hurry that afternoon and said I should cancel all meetings for the rest of the day…_

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

 _Jumin Han: You talked about me?  
707: Speaking of the devil and he shall appear *-*  
Jumin Han: Why am I a jerk again?  
Zen: You left Jaehee to do all of YOUR work, jerk…  
707: feel the tension~  
Yoosung_ _: What are you talking about Seven T-T  
707: lolololol soooo pure and innocent.  
Zen: Why did you leave her all alone? She is already working overtimes for your ass!  
Jumin Han: I got a call… V is in the city and needed me to talk with him. It seemed necessary because A) he is a childhood friend of mine and B) he is our leader.  
Yoosung_ _: Why did he call at all? He is always offline and avoids us…  
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung…  
Yoosung_ _: Please Jaehee, don't Yoosung me right now. He should have been here with us…  
Jumin Han: V called because something rattled him up. He seemed to be questioning his own believes because of something and asked some questions. He is still with me but thinking hardly about something.  
707: So the number he gave me to check is a real thing? Why did a stranger shake V's believes like that?  
Zen: What number?  
Yoosung_ _:Yeah, what number?  
707: I let my mouth run loose again~ No time to explain, more time for hacking~  
Zen: DON'T AVOID US LIKE THIS SEVEN!  
707: lol, caps lock  
707: cya _

707 has left the chatroom

 _Jumin Han: Whatever Seven has to check for V seems important to him. He said you shouldn't worry about it. He is going to explain it later.  
Yoosung_ _: Why not now? I have enough of his secrets and half-truths :(  
Jaehee Kang: Not everything can be shared with everyone Yoosung. Whatever happened is on V to tell us when he is ready.  
Zen: You are always cranky whenever we talk about V. You stress your body and stress is bad for your skin~  
Jaehee Kang: I know that…  
Jumin Han: I feel like I waste my time here. Maybe I should comb Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _'s fur.  
Zen: I feel like sneezing and that damm furball isn't anyway near me :(  
Jumin Han: Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _'s fur is so fluffy and clean :3_

Jumin Han has left the chatroom

 _Zen: He did it on purpose… that jerk.  
Yoosung_ _: Seems like no one is going to answer any questions… I am off… LOLOL is calling me~  
Jaehee Kang: Try to keep your playing hours in check.  
Yoosung_ _: Ya Bye~_

Yoosung has left the chatroom

 _Zen: I am going to jog in the park. Maybe take a selfie or two there~  
Jaehee Kang: Make sure to send some :3  
Zen: Sure!_

Zen has left the chatroom  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

* * *

 _Day 1- 11.01PM_

* * *

 _RFA Messenger_

* * *

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom  
Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom  
Zen has entered the chatroom

 _Zen: Seems lke something is going on._

707 has entered the chatroom

 _707: lololol typo Zen~  
Zen: Thanks… for pointing it out.  
707: Seven Zero Seven saved another day *-*_

Yoosung has entered the chatroom  
V has entered the chatroom

 _V: Hello everyone.  
707: It's V! The man of the hour! How's going?  
V: I am fine and I hope everyone is doing well too.  
707: Same ol' same ol' ~  
707: So, you going to tell us what's going on?  
V: Did you check the number I gave you?  
707: Ya  
Yoosung_ _: What about it?  
707: It's clean. Rather inactive on fb or tweeter. Why do you want me to check on a lawyer? :O  
Zen: A lawyer?  
Jaehee Kang: Did something happen that you need a lawyer, V?  
Jumin Han: Let him explain…  
Zen: The jerk already knows?! -.-"  
V: Jumin knows because I talked with him about it.  
V: I would like to nominate a new member to RFA.  
Zen: WUT?! :O  
Yoosung_ _: ?!  
707: That's why you had me look her up? A lawyer? :') She is getting me into prison as soon as she knows that I am a hacker…  
Jaehee Kang: Calm down everyone.  
Zen: Wait! What? A 'she'?  
707: Ya  
Zen: I am totally agreeing! *-*  
Jumin Han: Womanizer  
Zen: You're just jelly :')  
V: …  
V: I met her today…  
V: At first she thought I was lost and asked me why I had a camera.  
Zen: You are a photographer…  
V: Yes, but lately I lost most of my sight so…  
V: Well, we kind of talked and she seemed to be a nice person.  
V: I accidently asked her if she wanted to join.  
V: She laughed and said she couldn't promise but still gave me her number to contact her if I needed an advice or lawyer…  
V: I know for some of you it looks like a rash decision and she didn't agree but I would like to invite her properly again.  
Yoosung_ _: And Jumin is agreeing on it too?  
Yoosung_ _: Why?  
Jumin Han: She has a cat… And my company actually works with the office she is working in.  
Zen: That explains everything 9-9  
V: From all of us she is doing what we used to do…  
V: She is doing actually charity work and making overtimes just so she could help people.  
707: So we are returning to the roots? Maybe holding parties again?  
V: Maybe…  
Zen: That would be great :)  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, but how can we trust her?  
V: We need to see. I still hope that she is going to accept our invite.  
V: I need to go now. Luciel, would you please send the invitation to her?  
707: Ya  
707: God Seven is already on it!  
V: Good. Thank you_

V has left the chatroom

 _Yoosung_ _: I can't believe him….  
Yoosung_ _: Is he trying to replace Rika now?!  
Yoosung_ _: He didn't gave us a name at all!  
Zen: Now, now Yoosung. Remember that it is not good to stress yourself…  
Jaehee Kang: V has his reasons Yoosung. One day he is going to tell you what you want to know.  
Jumin Han: Assistant Kang is right.  
Jumin Han: There is no reason to fret over petty things.  
Jumin Han: I am going. Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _needs fresh water._

Jumin Han has left the chatroom

 _Yoosung_ _: I have to clear my head. I am sorry that I am so out of character right now but V keeps pissing me off._

Yoosung has left the chatroom

 _707: Well, I'll have some work to do. My boss is breathing in my neck :S  
707: Cya!_

707 has left the chatroom

 _Zen: I'll be off to. Good night~  
Jaehee Kang: Good night :)_

Zen has left the chatroom  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

* * *

Day 1 – 11.59 PM – Suburb/Sophie's Apartment

* * *

Lights were out and only the TV flickered lively, showing a rather old romance movie. Sophie was snuggled into blankets, pillows surrounding her on the sleep-couch and her cat, William, purring in her lap. She sighed contently, watching the movie mindlessly and enjoying the calm atmosphere , stroking her cat's fur every now and then to keep him purring. It was a good day and she actually enjoyed it, meeting someone outside from work who seemed to be a nice person. She thought his questions were funny and irritating at the same time but she felt like he needed them answered… Like he had no anchor to the world.

To be honest for a long time she felt like that too. She had lost nearly everything in a blink of an eye and she just lived. She was a shell to the person she was now. She might have little to no friends outside of work left after she had snapped at a lot of them but with her work and her helping she could fill the gap that was left behind and have an actual purpose to life. Sometimes it still gets lonely, she missed the laughing, talking and bickering with _him_ , but maybe one day… One day she could fill the gap in her heart fully that _he_ had left.

Her phone vibrated, but she ignored it, slowly slipping into sleep with William still in her lap and her head resting on the armrest.

 ** _1 new E-Mail  
Subject: Invitation to Rika's Fundraising Association_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_New Sun_**

* * *

 _I don't own Mystic Messenger_

 _Give V some love_

* * *

 _Day 2 – 11.02 AM Suburb/Sophie's Apartment_

* * *

She didn't wake up early and totally loved it. At the end it was William who woke her up, the hungry beast he is, and demanded to be fed. She had ruffled his fur and stretched her limbs before she stood up to get into the kitchen and feed him. Sophie put the bowl with the cat-food on the counter and William hopped on it to finally enjoy his meal. She made her own late – breakfast and enjoyed every bite of it. Normally her mornings were hectic and she would often just forget that she needed to eat.  
But not today… No today she would do what her heart desires. She just needed to do some unpleasant tasks before she could enjoy the day fully. So she got the vacuum cleaner and scared her poor cat away but the dust bunnies and the lose cat fur needed to go. She laughed at William who glared at her from his safe place on the living-room cupboard. As soon as the apartment was clean she apologized to the black cat and he easily forgave her.

For the first time today she checked her phone and saw the new e-Mail in her mailbox. That wasn't something new, she often got business mails but this was her private account and she was sure she didn't make it public.

 _From: 707  
Subject: Invitation to Rika's Fundraising Association_

 _Dear Mrs. Kim,_

 _After an intern discussion we, the Rika's Fundraising Association, short RFA, would like to invite you into our organization. You were recommended by Jihyun Kim, known as member and head of RFA, V, due your assistance for people in need.  
RFA is an organization that raises money through hosting charity parties. _

_We are sorry that we cannot disclose any more information due RFA being a private organization and to protect its members. If you should agree to our terms in the attachments (Document downloadable as PDF), we would like you to welcome you as a new member of our Association.  
Sincerely,  
707 – Head of security and information of RFA_

 _Attachment: [PDF: Contract RFA]_

Sophie was surprised that Jihyun somehow got her private e-Mail but she was even more surprised that he really meant his invitation to his organization. She had to think about it, maybe a night or two, before she even tried something so reckless like trusting complete strangers. She knew she could beat up Jihyun with his own cane if he tried something funny back in the forest clearing, but he was nice. That didn't mean that the rest of the RFA was like that.

Well… Noogle helped. It seemed like these parties were quiet popular until one and a half year ago and ever since then RFA was quiet. It saddened her somehow that they were lost from the surface and nobody knew what happened.  
The only really known members of RFA were Jihyun, mentioned as photographer V, heir of C&R International Jumin Han and a young woman named Rika. Information about the other members was kept private to the point of the last party or only bits and pieces were public.

It seemed like she sat too long in one spot, thinking too much over the invitation, because her legs have gone dead and the numb feeling was irritating her. Sophie sighed and looked out of her window. It just became noon so it wasn't that bad. Maybe she should go out in the park?  
Nah, the park was most likely packed with people, most likely with couples, and she really didn't need that. Grocery shopping was a good idea! Her fridge could use a refill and then she could think how she could pass the rest of the day.

Sophie threw on some simple clothes, a light scarf around her neck because it was a bit chilly today, and left her apartment. The grocery shop was 4 blocks away so she just walked there and bought everything she needed for some days. On her way back her phone ringed and she fished it out of her jacket. The number was unknown to her but since her number wasn't public it could only be Jihyun. So she picked up.

" _Hello?",_ a calm and melodic voice asked and she giggled. Why did he always start their conversation with an irritated hello?

"Hello Jihyun. How are you?" She asked and could hear him sigh.

 _"_ _I am okay. How did you know it's me?"_ , he nearly demanded to know and she giggled again. He seemed to be somehow frustrated by the fact that she already know that he was calling her, even if she didn't knew his number.

"Jihyun, my phone number isn't public and my friends knew better than spreading it. Everyone who needs to call me can get my business number. The only one who I gave my private number recently was you." Sophie remembered him and he gave a small, embarrassed laugher.

 _"_ _Yeah… well, I enjoyed our talk from yesterday and wanted to continue it somehow, if you have some time to spare?"_ He asked shyly and she hummed.

"You're right forward, aren't you?" She chuckled and could hear him splutter in his phone. She knew that he must be red as a tomato right now.

"Nah, it's ok, I am just messing with you, Jihyun. You most likely rescued me from a day trying to figure out what to do. I'll send you my address and you can come over." She suggested with a smile on her lips. Finally she reached her apartment and dropped the groceries in the kitchen.

" _Is it really okay for me to come to your place?"_

"I am an adult, Jihyun. I decide whoever I want to come over and I am sure I can beat you with your own cane if you try something funny. I want to discuss the invitation to RFA too." She told him and he chuckled. They ended the call with him promising he would be there in an hour. She used the time to check her business e-Mail, a habit she couldn't ignore even in her vacation.

The hour was nearly over and she sighed. People kept asking her for some time to discuss their problems but Sophie replied to all of them that they should reach her after her vacation again. She finished the last e-Mail and pressed the keys to set her PC into the lockscreen.

The next moment her doorbell rang and she walked up to her door and opened it. She greeted Jihyun and allowed him to step in. He thanked her for the invitation in her home and followed her into the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked him, already on her way into the kitchen to get some glasses and drinks. But V didn't answer her. He stared at the wall behind her couch. He kept staring until she returned with some water.

"Where did you get this?" He asked in a hushed tone and Sophie wrinkled her forehead in question.

"You mean the picture? My boyfriend gave it to me when I moved in. I think he got it from a gallery." She said and looked at the picture. She loved the photo because it gave her a warm feeling, whenever she looked at it. It showed a beach during sunset, the sun already touching the sea on the horizon and setting the water aflame. The picture gave off a sincere and calm atmosphere. It was the only thing that she kept from _him._

"Your boyfriend?" He asked, somehow irritated and she just smiled sadly.

"Long gone."

"Why?"

"I don't know why I answer you because these kinds of questions are really sensitive, but he died. He was bouldering with friends and fell." She said, her voice trembling. She saw him become tense, maybe from guilt that he asked her that.

"I am sorry." He said sincerely and she shook her head.

"You don't have to be. He did something he loved and never regretted something in life." She told him. Somehow it was good to talk with somebody about it, "It would have no use to grieve forever. He wouldn't have wanted seeing me all sad and I know that. So I finally moved on."

"I am sorry that I asked you something like that, but I think you helped me with something. Normally I respect other's privacy more." He told her embarrassed and she smiled at him. Suddenly William pushed his head against her leg and she reached for her cat and petted him a bit. She knew that he was sensitive to certain atmospheres around her and would come whenever she needed him.

"That picture", Jihyun started to explain why he stared at it, "I took it. It was one of the first I sold and I was surprised to see it again."

They stared at it for a moment and then seated themselves. V took the armchair and nipped on his glass, not knowing what to say. Suddenly something jumped in his lap and Jihyun gazed into the golden eyes of a black cat. He snorted a bit, it felt like he found Elizabeth the 3rd's counterpart.

"William." Sophie scolded her cat but V gave her a smile.

"It's okay. A friend of mine has a cat too so I am used to it." He chuckled and she joined him

"About cat's… Do I have to be careful with the RFA and cats? I mean, I am not a cat momma and William doesn't harm a fly, but cat-ambush attack? That seems a bit hardcore. Hacking and explosion? What are you guys doing?" She chuckled and V got irritated.

"Luciel wrote that in the contract?" He asked and got a nod.

"I don't know who Luciel is, but it is in the contract." She said and shook her head.

"He is messing around again." V sighed and tried to explain the situation. He told her about the members and how most of them joined RFA and what job she would have to do in the organization. Sophie laughed about some funny stories and already started to bond with them. Jihyun felt happy for the first time in a while. Seeing her smile and laugh about some stupid things that happened in the RFA made his heart flutter and he felt like his family (the RFA) could be happy with someone like her. It made him somehow teary eyed. He took his shades off and whipped the tears away and smiled at her, seeing her concerned face.

"Is everything okay, Jihyun?" she asked gently and he nodded.

"Yes, more than okay. Ever since Rika died, RFA seemed so down but I can see it brighten up if you join. I don't want to pressure into it you should know entering RFA is a lifelong decision because they are kind of a family. We won't let you go, once you are in." He said shakily and she stepped up to him, and looking directly into his milky turquoise eyes, squeezing his shoulder a bit.

"Jihyun, everything you told me sounds wonderful. They sound like a bunch of wonderful people. It might get a bit stressful to manage work and helping in the RFA once I need to get back to work but I'll try my best. I might not replace Rika, I surly don't want to because we are totally different people, but how hard can it be to coordinate the party guests? They are not that much different than my clients. You don't need to cry." She said and fussed about him crying. The cat pressed his head against V's hand tried to calm him down too and V felt embarrassed that he broke down like that.

"Then I would like to welcome you personally to the RFA. Thank you for accepting us." He said, still broken but she gave him a small chuckle and patted his shoulder. She signed the contract, copied it and gave him the original.

"Now it is official. And I thought I need more time to decide over something like this. Look at the mess you are, Jihyun. Maybe you should talk about all of this with Jumin. It is better if you talk to a closer friend. You've got my number if you need to talk more." She said and shooed him out of her house. It got late and they talked ways too much and got to emotional.

* * *

Day 2 – 5.34 pm

* * *

 _RFA messenger_

* * *

V has entered the chatroom

 _707: Oh wow, twice a week! New record V!  
Jumin Han: Hello V.  
V: Hello. How are you two?  
707: Busy af but honey buddha chips and Dr. Pepper are keeping me alive :S  
Jumin Han: My father has a new girlfriend -_-  
V: I just want to let you know that our newest member accepted. Luciel give her full control over the guest e-Mail when you send her the app. She's taking over as the party-coordinator.  
707: Whoa :O How did you manage that? I thought it would be a hard nut to crack the lawyer girl.  
Jumin Han: V and Rika both had a talent to get people into RFA.  
V: She asked me what the cat-ambush attack meant.  
707: She has to be prepared \\_(^-^)_/  
Jumin Han: Come anywhere near Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _again and I am going to sue you.  
Jumin Han: Now that we got a lawyer here it would be easy.  
Jumin Han: I just can send her every bit of evidence.  
707: V, Jumin is mean to me T-T  
Jumin Han: How childish…_

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

 _Jaehee Kang: Oh, hello V.  
V: Hello Jaehee, how are you?  
Jaehee Kang: A lot of work because Mr. Han decided to ditch work yesterday :S  
Jaehee Kang: But other than that I am fine *(^-^)*  
V: Jumin…  
Jumin Han: Ya.  
707: V scolding Jumin :3 Never saw that coming! _

Zen has entered the chatroom

 _Zen: I smell jerk  
Zen: Jumin is a jerk again?  
Zen: You can tell me Jaehee, I am going to beat him up!  
Jumin Han: I dare you  
Zen: To remember you, I am in a better physical shape than you, jerk -_-#  
Jaehee Kang: Zen, I am thankful that you want to help me, but I think it isn't a good idea to challenge Mr. Han and his bodyguards.  
Jumin Han: Yes, Zen, listen to Assistant Kang :3  
V: Jumin. Enough provoking.  
V: Luciel, did you send her the app?  
707: Ya  
707: But she need to download it herself.  
707: Oh… here you go! _

Sophie has entered the chatroom

 _707: It's her! The mysterious new member! (^-^)/  
Sophie: Uh… Hello?  
V: Hello Sophie. I would like to finally welcome you here.  
Sophie: Thanks :)  
Zen: Welcome, Sophie!  
Jumin Han: Thank you for joining us. I hope for a good cooperation between us.  
Zen: Yeah, that's what a girl want to hear g-g  
Sophie: It's ok, not everyone likes to use slang. A lot of my clients are rather formal.  
Jumin Han: See, not everyone speaks dumb.  
Zen: Why you (o.o#)  
Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, Zen, please not now.  
Jaehee Kang: Hello Sophie. It is good to finally greet another female in this group.  
Jaehee Kang: Ignore the bickering like I do and you don't have a problem.  
Sophie: Hello Jaehee :)  
707: What happened? Got some popcorn and called Yoosung :V  
707: Fight! D: Ten bucks on Zen.  
Sophie: So you are 707? Cat-ambush attack? Really?  
Jumin Han: He is a cat abuser.  
Jumin Han: Broke into my apartment and abused Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _.  
Jumin Han: [photo of CCTV Seven abusing Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _]  
707: I did not abuse her! :V  
707: I just twirled her around, and stroked her beautiful fur :3  
Jumin Han: Basically cat abusing  
Zen: Can we stop talking about cats? I have an allergic reaction even without that damm furball around.  
Sophie: Ignoring the fact that you seem to break several laws with any activity you are doing, 707, some cats are more sensitive than others  
Zen: Oh god, V, another Jumin Han? A female Jumin Han?  
Jaehee Kang: But she is right. I cannot explain how irritating it is that I am on Mr. Han's side.  
Zen: Jaehee…  
Sophie: But thinking about it… William, my own cat, would give zero shit  
707: oho, law-girl using normal-people slang  
Jumin Han: Don't give Luciel any ideas. He might try to break in your house and cat-napping your cat.  
Zen: what is this… cat-owner naming their furballs after British royalty? T-T  
Zen: My looks are better than any of them!  
Zen: [selfie of Zen fresh out of the shower]  
Sophie: I think I've seen you before…  
Zen: Oh, the lady knows my looks \\*(^-^)*  
Jaehee Kang: Well, no one can evade these looks :*)  
V: It seems like Sophie is fitting into our group. I am glad. _

Yoosung has entered the chatroom

 _V: My job here is done for now. I have to go.  
Yoosung_ _: But you didn't do anything…  
V: Bye._

V has left the chatroom

 _707: Tsundere Yoosung! See who is here!  
Zen: Drama queen YS. Maybe you should come to the theater…  
Zen: You could be my co-worker (^-^)/  
Yoosung_ _: So, our new member is Sophie? Ugh…. Hi.  
Sophie: Hello Yoosung :)  
Sophie: I know from Jihyun that Rika is quiet a sensitive subject, I'll should make it clear right now.  
Sophie: I am not replacing anyone. I am just picking up where she left.  
Sophie: I don't want to replace Rika because we are two different people, I already told Jihyun that.  
Sophie: I know how hard it is to lose someone so I am not going to judge anyone of you for not liking me because Jihyun basically gave me Rika's job here.  
707: Nah, I have no probs with you taking over Rika's job.  
Zen: Seconded. We barley know you so we aren't going to judge you either.  
Jaehee Kang: I agree with Luciel.  
Jumin Han: It would be no good to compare you to someone you are clearly not.  
Yoosung_ _: Yeah… I am sorry if I am a bit distant, but Rika was my cousin and V… I feel like he only tells half-truths and avoids us.  
Sophie: If met him twice now and now that he doesn't mean harm.  
707: Nah, V is a big fluff-ball  
707: But to get back to cats :3  
Zen: I am out. Going for a jog. No more cat-talk._

Zen left the chatroom

 _Jumin Han: I think neither me nor Sophie are going to let you touch any cat.  
Sophie: If he is that greedy for cats he can try to care for on. I don't know how often I gave William to one of my neighbor kids whenever I needed to make a business trip.  
707: *w*  
Jumin Han: You are not serious, are you?  
Jaehee Kang: Oh no…  
707: My maid would kill me :(  
Yoosung_ _: I was afraid for the cat :  
707: Sooooo mean…  
Yoosung_ _: That's how I feel whenever you make fun out of me! :S  
707: Mah, mah :V  
Jumin Han: I need to prepare Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _'s meal.  
Jaehee Kang: And I'll finish my work._

Jumin Han has left the chatroom  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

 _707: I'll try to get my maid allowing me to hold a cat. Just for a while. :3  
707: Cya!_

707 has left the chatroom

 _Yoosung_ _: I am sorry for the awkward start and that I was too hard on you.  
Yoosung_ _: I think I talk for everyone in this chat that we wish to get to know you.  
Sophie: Thank you Yoosung, for giving me a chance.  
Yoosung_ _: No, you don't have to! I am glad that you are giving me a chance too!  
Yoosung_ _: I think I should play a round LOLOL now! Yeah LOLOL grinding sounds good \\(^.^)/  
Yoosung_ _: Bye!_

Yoosung has left the chatroom  
Sophie has left the chatroom

* * *

Day 2 – 8.30 PM – Mountainside of the city

* * *

The sun set over the city.

It was one of many things V enjoyed to see. He wished he could see the city in its full beauty again but at the same time… Rika thought he wasn't worth to see anything again. Even the tiny bit he had left of his sight would fade with the time and he would see endless darkness. He gave her his heart with the hope that she could be his sun. It was times like this when he remembered all the happy times they had together. How they've met and founded RFA because it was her desire to help people who needed it. She was a bright light in a dark world, a world full of ignorance and hate.

He remembered the times when they took the socially awkward Jumin with them and Rika explained his childhood friend how things worked for normal people, or the first meeting with the nerdy and shy Yoosung, a hard working high school student. How she approached the young musical actor under stage name Zen and offered him help to get more famous, but Zen kept refusing but still joined them. How they saved a young child from his 'doom' but couldn't take his twin with them.

Her light was snuffled out with the death of her dog Sally.  
V never understood it. He thought that it was clear that the lifespan of a pet was limited and ways shorter than a human's life. He liked Sally, but it was clear that the puppy wouldn't grow old with them. He tried to calm Rika down and for the first time he saw the strong woman on his side crumble.  
He should have known better than letting her decide. V understood that she didn't like the therapist and wanted to try other ways for Rika to overcome her broken heart but when she threatened him with self-harm he should have considered to reach for help.

Why didn't he see that there was no spark left in Rika to lighten up again?

And then, after she turned her back on the RFA, their carefully built family, and forced him to lie, to lie to the people who were his brothers, his sister and his all but blood and name 'son', and turn brother against brother, he should have said something. But he was lost, didn't understand why he couldn't see the light anymore that was once Rika.

When he lost his usefulness to her, Rika threw him away. He naturally refused, still wanting to help her with everything he had, but she refused and gave him something to remember her refusal. She blinded him and with that he finally broke.  
Jumin found him later on, helped him to stand on his two feet again but at the end he was a broken man. A broken man who was slowly consumed by darkness.

The ringing of his phone ripped him from his dark thoughts and he fished it out of his jacket. V smiled when he saw the RFA messenger being spammed by Sophie and Luciel, bickering about illegal and legal things and her scolding Luciel that he couldn't live just on chips and cola. It remembered him that he had a text message from her earlier today and he opened it.

 _Never forget, but move on! After the hours of darkness, hours of light will come again.  
I honestly didn't know where that came from, but I needed to write it to you. :)_

 _ **Why was she such an angle to people she barely knew?**_


End file.
